Tai meet's the X-men
by SuperZero
Summary: The title says it all.


Machinedramon carefully got up as he recovered from hitting the hard. He was battling Wargreymon when suddenly a portal opened up and sucked them all up. Now, they found themselves in a very odd world, next to a mansion. Machinedramon had to recover once again, now that Wargreymon had knocked him backwards. Finally, Wargreymon delivered the final blow, sending Machinedramon back to get reborn. 

Tai wondered where he was, and wondered where the rest of the team were. He just remembered beign sucked into a portal that opened when somebody blew up something, but he couldn't remember what. Now he was alone in this world, other than his partner, Agumon/Greymon/Metalgreymon/Wargreymon. Tai was thinking, and he decided to enter this mansion. He went to the front gates and it read "Xavier's school for the gifted". Hey, I'm gifted, Tai thought to himself, so he went in (after Wargreymon had knocked it down of course. 

While walking through the place where the gate used to be, Tai heard an alarm. Suddenly, a halestorm started right where he was standing! Wargreymon moved over to shield Tai from the rapidly fallin ice, and then, when it was over(after a few minutes) he released his terra force attack on the lady floating in the air, thinking that she was an evil digimon. The lady fell down while Tai and Wargreymon watched, and after a while some more "digimon" came out of the mansion, wearing some funky looking clothes. The most noticable one was wearing a visor, and Tai and Wargreymon looked on. The visored "digimon" shot an optic blast at Tai, knocking him out, and out of rage, Wargreymon released a terra force at the visored digimon. The visored digimon dodged and blasted Wargreymon with an optic blast. Wargreymon was too tired to fight anymore, so he dedigivolved back to Agumon. Agumon was knocked out by a thunderbolt coming out of nowhere, and before he knew it, Agumon was unconscience.

Tai woke up in a place that looked like a hospital room. He was badly bruised and his whole body ached. He was too weak to talk, but he found himself and Agumon, on the next table, being taken care of by a female with a white coat. After resting for a little while, Tai got enough strength to ask where he was. The female responded by saying the place where they were was known as "Xaviers School for the Gifted". Well duh! Tai thought. It said so on the sign. 

"Who are you?" asked the female.

"My name's Tai. Who are you, and what are you? Am I in the real world or the digital world? Or is this some sort of screwed up world where everybody's a giant eye-blasting weirdo?" asked Tai.

"My name is Jean Grey. I am what you might call a mutant. I am a human with different genes than most of Earth, and this place is for people with gifts, like me. You are in the real world, where mutants and humans alike exist. Please, tell me what the 'digital world' is, and who is that thing that came with you?"

"The digital world is a world made up of computer data. That place is full of things called digimon, which are also made up of computer data. That world is parallel the real world, and my team and I got sucked into it during summer camp. That 'thing' on the other table is Agumon, a digimon. In fact, he's my digimon. By the way, I'm just saying all of this from what Izzy tells me. I'm not sure what the heck the digital world is really, except that I got sucked in there."

At this, an old bald headed man came in with some other people. The bald headed man introduced himself as Professor Xavier, and his team as Wolverine, Cyclops(Tai really hated that guy), Storm, Rogue, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler. The old man went over to Agumon and told him to hold still, then the man put his hands on Agumon's head and started to do something like read his mind. The Professor got up and told his team everything, all about the dark masters, the digidestined, the digiworld, EVERYTHING! Tai wondered how he could know this, when he remembered that they were all mutants, people with special powers, as Jean says. The professor supposed that Tai should be able to join the X-men, as they all called themselves, so Tai did, just to test drive it. He decided to call himself "Digimaster", and he got this weird costume and some other cool stuff.

The next day, Tai woke up with Agumon, his companion, and heard the professor's voice in his head. The professor "said" to get dressed, they were all going out on a mission. They were all supposed to bust up some guy named "Magneto", and they had to hurry up. Tai got dressed in his costume, brushed his teeth, took a shower, and followed the rest of the team onto the Blackbird. The Blackbird took off, with Cyclops at the controls, and Tai started by saying how he was the one to save the digital world single handed. Nobody really cared, and by the time they were at their destination, almost everybody was asleep. They all woke up when they landed, and they all got out. Tai saw that he was in the mountains, with snow filling absolutely every gap possible. Tai was freezing, and he then saw some other people coming from the trees. The others started fighting, so Tai supposed he had to fight also. He started by digivolving Agumon into Wargreymon, and Wargreymon blew everybody else away, except for this other old guy, which somehow shielded himself. This reminded Tai of Myotismon, and he decided to use the same tactic. Wargreymon drilled his way through the other old guy, supposedly Magneto, and Magneto just fell down, almost completely uninjured. The attackers got up again, and Storm fired thunder at them. One bolt hit a tree, blowing it up, which opened another portal up. Tai got sucked into this portal, and so did Wolverine.

After landing with a dud on the ground of the digiworld, Tai got up and introduced Wolverine to his friends, the other digidestined. Wolverine asked the others about how Tai saved the digiworld single-handed, and the others got mad and beat Tai up. A digivice appeared in Wolverine's hands, and Wolverine's digimon, Clawmon, showed up. Wolverine became part of the digidestined.

The End: Possibly to be continued

All of the characters in this story, for the exception of Clawmon, are copyrighted to Marvel and Bandai, or whoever owns digimon. I am getting no profit for this. Don't sue me.


End file.
